


Best Kept Secret

by midnightmumblings



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, I just need Kentell smut because Stell screams top energy and Ken is such a bot for him, I said no smut for november, Kentell Smut, M/M, Smut, i'm a weak human being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/midnightmumblings
Summary: Ken and Stell are both members of the world renowned rock band.  In public, they’re considered the chick magnets of the group.In private, however, a sizzling secret is a-brewing between them.
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Kudos: 29





	Best Kept Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first smut for the Kentell pairing, which is odd considering that it's one of my main ships next to joshtin. I love Kentell, and I just love their dynamic so much, and I also just needed smut haha
> 
> Well, enjoy! Minors, please look away, and every one else, I hope you like it.
> 
> Stan SB19!

Ken and Stell are both members of the world renowned rock band. In public, they’re considered the chick magnets of the group.

In private, however, a sizzling secret is a-brewing between them

* * *

He could feel a pair of eyes staring at him. Ken looked up from where he was signing autographs to see his bandmate, Stell, on the opposite side of the room. He was having a conversation with some of their fans, but his attention was very clearly not on the girl in front of him, but on Ken, who had his own group of fangirls clamoring for his attention.

When Stell caught his gaze, Ken smirked at him. Stell returned his smirk with one of his own, accompanied with a wink. After a few seconds, he nodded towards the exit doors, and Ken couldn’t help the grin that escaped his face.

“Excuse me ladies,” he said, breaking free from the group, ignoring the sad groans from the girls. He approached Stell whose smirk had widened into a grin. 

“Well, I hate to break up this riveting conversation,” Stell said to the group of fangirls. “But, Ken and I here really have to get going.”

Stell slung an arm around Ken, pulling him close as they exited towards the dressing rooms, leaving behind the girls to squeal over meeting them.

* * *

Once in the dressing room, Stell immediately closed the door and locked it before pushing Ken against the wall. 

“Do you have any idea... how good you looked up there tonight?” Stell asked him as Ken met his lust-filled gaze. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Did what on purpose?” Ken asked innocently. “I just performed tonight like I would during any other show.”

“Oh don’t play innocent with me,” Stell replied, a smirk on his face. “Those tight jeans of yours did absolutely nothing to hide this delicious ass,” he said, his hands travelling down Ken’s body and grabbing at his ass cheeks. “And you were such a tease all night, walking in front of me every opportunity you got. You think I wouldn’t notice?”

Ken chuckled. “I knew you were paying attention,” he purred, using the momentum to jump up and wrap his legs around Stell’s waist. “Tell me, did you enjoy the show?”

“Very much so,” Stell replied, slotting their lips together in a kiss. “I just wanted to throw down that guitar of yours and ravage you on stage, you looked  _ that  _ delicious.”

“Well then, why don’t you come and have a taste?” Ken murmured against his lips before deepening the kiss. Stell lifted him further against the wall, and Ken licked at the seam of his lips, begging for entry with his tongue. He slipped his tongue into Stell’s mouth with a moan, and he jerked as he felt the hardness of Stell’s dick pressing against him. “Come on, you know you’ve wanted me all night,” he gasped when he pulled away. “Come on and fuck me already.”

“Patience,” Stell tutted as he carried Ken with ease to the comfortable couch in their dressing room. “I have plans for you.”

With steady hands, he lifted Ken’s shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side. Almost immediately, Stell latched his lips to Ken’s neck, sucking and biting at the skin, causing Ken to toss his head back for easier access. His cock was straining in his tight jeans, and Ken grinned at the thought of Stell finally freeing him from the confines of his clothing. 

It was going to be a goddamn good orgasm, that was for sure.

“Yeah, you like that, baby?” Stell asked when Ken moaned loudly. Ken nodded, gasping when Stell deftly popped the buttons on his jeans. He lifted his back a bit, helping Stell to pull off his pants with relative ease, taking his underwear off as well in one pull. 

Ken sighed when his cock sprang free before he found himself writhing in pleasure when Stell engulfed his cock with his mouth, sucking him down all the way to the base. Ken’s eyes popped open, mouth wide open as Stell sucked him off, bobbing his head with relative ease. 

They’ve done this a hundred times already, even in the tightest of spots. Stell sucked his dick like a champ, and Ken was helpless to do anything but lie there, legs spread open, getting what was undoubtedly the best head he’s ever had.

Within seconds, Ken came, cum spurting into Stell’s eager mouth, and he watched in awe as Stell sucked up every last drop.

“Damn,” he breathed out as Stell pulled off his softening cock. “I already came,” he said, pouting.

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet,” Stell rasped out as he kissed him again, and Ken could taste himself on Stell’s lips. “I still haven’t come, and I intend to fuck you so hard that you’ll be seeing stars until our next show.”

And with that, Stell stood up and quickly divested himself of clothing. Ken watched with eager anticipation, hand around his dick, as Stell lifted his own shirt, revealing the hard lines of his abs and broad shoulders. Ken grinned, licking his lips at the sight, and Stell crawled over him, still in his jeans.

“Do you want me to fuck you, baby?” He asked, and Ken nodded eagerly. “Alright then, let me prep you, okay baby? And don’t rush me. With every time you rush me, I’ll slap your tight little ass, okay?”

“Y-yes, daddy,” Ken moaned, spreading his legs to give Stell access. His dick was getting semi-hard again from all the ministrations, and Stell settled between his legs, fishing out a packet of lube from his back pocket.

“Do you carry that around everywhere?” Ken asked him, slight incredulity in his voice.

“Absolutely. You’ll never know when you’re going to get your next fuck,” Stell replied, squirting the contents on his fingers. “You’ll never know when I can get you alone again like this, and just...have my way with you.”

“Fuck, Stell,” Ken moaned out before Stell silenced him with a kiss. Ken could feel Stell’s lubed up finger enter his hole, gently loosening him up to take his cock. Without breaking the kiss, Stell added in another finger, opening him up slowly, and taking his sweet time in preparing Ken. 

Ken did his level best to not thrust against Stell’s fingers, but he couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure when Stell crooked his fingers just right, his digits hitting his prostate. Stell smirked against his lips, and Ken pulled him closer, crying out a bit when Stell added a third finger, continuing to stretch him wide open. 

“Oh come on,” Ken whined out, and Stell did not hesitate in bringing a hand to his ass, smacking it soundly that it echoed around the room. The sting of Stell’s hand against his bare ass, and the feel of Stell’s fingers thrusting in and out of him was almost enough to send Ken into overdrive. “Daddy, please, I need…”

Stell shushed him. “I know what you need, baby. Patience, we’re getting there,” he said as he withdrew his fingers, leaving Ken feeling empty. Stell quickly pulled his jeans down just enough to take his cock out before he rolled a condom on himself. He took the remaining lube and slicked himself up before lining up with Ken’s entrance and pressing in.

Ken gripped at his shoulders, his mouth gaping in an “O” shape as Stell entered him slowly. 

“Fuck, baby,” Stell gasped out. “You’re still so tight. How is that after I had three fingers inside your greedy hole?”

“Just want to please you, daddy,” Ken replied, eyes rolling to the back of his head when Stell finally bottomed out. “Please, Stell, fuck me…”

“You got it, baby,” came the reply as Stell pulled out slowly before slamming back into Ken, causing younger to jump slightly. 

“Come on,” Ken urged after a few more slow and shallow thrusts. “Faster, please, I’m holding you to that promise of fucking me so hard I’ll be seeing stars until our next show.”

“Ah, you didn’t forget,” Stell said, a grin on his face. “Well, baby, I hope you’re ready.”

And, damn, Stell wasn’t kidding at all. Ken moaned and gasped as Stell thrust harder and faster into him, causing the couch below them to creak. Ken found himself dragging his fingers across Stell’s back, no doubt leaving marks, but he was too far gone to even care. His awareness zeroed in on two spots - Stell’s cock pushing into him, and Stell’s teeth grazing on his neck - and all he could do was lay there and take it, crying with pleasure as he teetered on the edge. 

“Fuck, baby,” Stell moaned out, grabbing his attention. “So good for me, are you? You like me fucking into your little hole, don’t you?”

“Yes, daddy, yes!” Ken nearly screamed out. “Love it when you fuck my tight little hole, love it when I have your cock inside me...please don’t...don’t stop…”

“Going to make you feel so good, baby,” Stell said, punctuating each syllable with a thrust. 

Stell plowed into him over and over again, his cock hitting his prostate with each angle. Stell then wrapped his hand around Ken’s cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. The combination of sensations had Ken going over the edge with a shout as he came all over Stell’s fist, his cum coating their chests. 

Stell thrust a few more times before he came as well and flopped onto Ken, breathing heavily.

“Fuck…” Ken muttered after a few seconds. “I think I am seeing stars.”

Stell chuckled. “Well, then, that means I did a good job.”

“Going to remember this for days,” Ken remarked as Stell pulled out. He disposed of the condom in the trash before he started cleaning Ken up and then himself. 

“How long do we have before we leave?” Ken asked once they were all cleaned up and Ken was wearing more comfortable clothing. He had Stell’s sweatshirt on, and he was wearing cotton joggers, while Stell got into a plain white shirt and pants. 

Stell settled beside him on the couch, pulling Ken close to him and kissing his head. “I think we have a few more minutes. Let’s wait for them to get us. For now, I want to cuddle before we head out.”

Ken hummed, relishing in the heat and scent of Stell around him. He wrapped his arms around Stell, burying his head against his chest.

“How much longer do we have to keep this a secret?” Ken asked, and Stell sighed, running his fingers through his lover’s damp hair. “I’m tired of hiding...I’m so tired of hiding the fact that I love you.”

“And I love you too,” Stell replied, kissing his temple. “I’m tired of hiding too, baby. Soon, we’ll be able to tell the world about you and I. I just can’t wait for that time to come.”

“It just sucks that we have to hide this,” Ken replied. “I mean...I can’t help that I fell in love with you, but I have to go out there and act like there’s nothing going on between us.”

“Just a bit more, baby, and we won’t be each other’s best kept secrets anymore,” Stell replied with a smile. “I promise, as soon as we can, I am going to scream to the world that I love you, Felip Jhon Suson.”

“Promise?” Ken asked, looking up at him. At Stell’s nod, Ken pulled him in for a soft kiss, smiling.

“I love you, Stellvester Ajero,” he said as he pulled away, their foreheads touching as he looked into his lover’s eyes. “And you make me the happiest that I’ve ever been.”

Sure, it was hard keeping it a secret when they both wanted to scream out to the world. It was getting tiring to pretend, to fake the smiles in public, to act like they loved the attention lavished on them by their fangirls. 

But for now, with Ken in Stell’s arms, snuggling close like there was no tomorrow, they were content with their situation.

They had to be. 

  
  
  



End file.
